Sketsa Abu-abu
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura memang tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata indah lewat bibirnya. Dan Sasuke pun tidak butuh syair cinta dari Sakura. Ia hanya butuh secarik kertas untuk kembali menggoreskan arsiran-arsiran pensilnya—membentuk sketsa abu-abu tipis, untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaannya pada Sasuke./OS, AU/Mind to gimme some review, minna? :3


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, OS**

**Sketsa Abu-abu ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa mahkota panjang gadis ayu yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang taman itu. Udara segar di pagi hari merebak masuk indera penciumannya, menciptakan sensasi nyaman tersendiri. Sakura membuka buku sketsanya, pensil di tangan kanan dan bersiap menorehkan goresan baru di atas kertas kosong itu.

Goresan demi goresan kembali ia torehkan, membentuk sketsa abu-abu tipis di atas kertas buram itu. Entah sudah berapa ratus goresan yang ia lukis. Masih dengan bentuk yang sama—seorang pemuda berhidung mancung dan mata tajam, tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura diam-diam mengabadikan pose natural dan paras menawan pemuda itu dalam bentuk lukisan sederhananya. Namun sudah berlangsung lama. Tepatnya semenjak gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu menambatkan hatinya kepada Sasuke—pemuda yang selalu menjadi objek lukisnya.

Hal biasa bagi Sakura untuk mengabadikan ekspresi datar Sasuke setiap hari di dalam sketsanya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan, karena bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal Sakura. Apalagi bercengkrama satu sama lain. Sakura takut untuk memulai, ditambah lagi dengan keterbatasannya yang mampu membuat seseorang berpikir ulang mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Sakura yang tertarik melukis ketampanan pemuda itu. Lama-kelamaan penasaran dengan namanya yang belakangan diketahui adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa sangka? Hal itu berujung candu baginya. Ia terlanjur tergila-gila pada objek menawan itu dan menaruh hati lebih. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke hanyalah objek lukis tanpa memendam rasa yang selalu bertambah setiap harinya, membuat hati Sakura bergejolak.

Pensil kecil itu kembali menari dengan lincah di atas lembaran-lembaran tipis yang tersusun rapi menjadi satu buku sketsa. Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk senyuman ketika matanya memandang Sasuke malu-malu namun tanpa henti terus menggoreskan arsiran-arsiran baru.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan udara segar di pagi itu. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang bola mata kelam. Sasuke tegak dari posisi duduknya. Irisnya tidak sengaja menangkap gestur Sakura yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sambil terus menorehkan garis abu-abu di buku sketsanya. Dua pasang mata itu kini bersiborok.

Sakura panik bukan main. Jelas-jelas ia tertangkap basah melukis Sasuke. Sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Buru-buru gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan membereskan lembaran-lembaran bergambar sama itu. Tapi sayang, pemuda itu tergolong cerdas dan keburu menyadari perbuatan Sakura lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kalimat pertama itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura makin panik. Ia berusaha menutupi gambar-gambar yang masih terlihat separuhnya. "Aaa..."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Apa itu?" Jeda sejenak. "Kau tidak sedang melukisku diam-diam, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Sakura kaget bukan main. "Aaa...aaa...eng..." Ia berdiri dari bangku sambil menggeleng-geleng cepat. Berusaha keras merangkai sebuah isyarat yang dapat dimengerti Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu malah terlihat makin yakin dengan tebakannya.

Sakura mencoba lari—menghindari Sasuke. Tapi gagal, Sasuke keburu menarik tangannya, membuat lembaran sketsanya bertaburan di tanah lalu tertiup angin.

"Aaahh..." Seandainya Sakura bisa berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun ia terlahir tanpa pernah bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Ia melompat-lompat kecil untuk menggapai kertas yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke yang berpostur tinggi dengan mudah menangkap salah satu kertas itu.

"Ini aku?" Sasuke kaget melihat goresan yang membentuk wajahnya.

Spontan, Sakura menyambar kertas itu hingga hampir robek. Wajahnya kini merah padam. Ia langsung memungut pensilnya yang tercecer kemudian menuliskan sesuatu. _Maafkan aku. Aku bukan bermaksud menguntitimu._

Sakura menunjukkan tulisannya di depan wajah Sasuke. _Dia bisu? _batin pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kenapa wajahku ada disitu?" timpal Sasuke penasaran mengalahkan rasa takjubnya ketika tahu Sakura tuna wicara tapi melukis begitu indah.

Sakura tidak dapat lagi mengatur debaran jantungnya yang kian kacau. Ia menggeleng cepat, menghambur untuk merebut kertasnya yang tercecer di tanah. Lalu berlari secepat kilat—meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Sasuke tapi tak terdengar lagi oleh Sakura yang telah melesat jauh meninggalkannya.

Sasuke memungut salah satu lukisan Sakura yang tertinggal. Ekspresi kagetnya benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan. Lagi—dirinya dijadikan sebagai objek nyata gadis itu.

"Sakura Haruno..." gumam Sasuke pelan—membaca tulisan di sisi kanan bawah kertas itu. Nama yang menunjukkan pencipta dari lukisan itu.

oOo

Sakura membuka dengan kasar pintu utama rumahnya hingga membuat kaget seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berada di belokan ke arah dapur. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menoleh dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki dapur yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Wanita itu tampak heran dan bertanya dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan langsung berlari menuju anak tangga dan menaikinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Hanya sebuah kamar dengan ukuran kecil yang didominasi dengan warna merah jambu dan pernak-pernik di setiap sudut temboknya. Kamar yang khas untuk seorang anak perempuan.

Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur di samping lembar-lembaran sketsanya yang tidak sempat dirapihkan. Pikiran Sakura terlalu panik tadi sehingga membuat hasil karyanya berantakan.

Sakura masih ingat jelas bagaimana tatapan mata Sasuke yang bingung bercampur kaget tadi. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke. Selama ini, Sakura hanya dapat membayangkan suara Sasuke dalam tidurnya dan belum pernah sekalipun mendengarnya. Ternyata suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan di dalamnya. Suara yang benar-benar indah di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ini sungguh merupakan kejadian yang memalukan baginya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak mungkin mengenal Sakura apalagi membalas perasaannya.

"Sakura, bibi masuk ya..." Wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

Sakura buru-buru duduk dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu duduk di samping Sakura dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di taman tadi?" tanya Tsunade—bibi Sakura lembut.

Ya, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu kebiasaan Sakura setiap pagi di taman itu yaitu bibinya sendiri. Tsunade paham kalau Sakura sekarang sedang jatuh cinta. Wanita itu berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang wajar bahkan untuk Sakura sekalipun. Setiap orang berhak merasakannya walau dengan banyak keterbatasan.

"Aaa..." jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia masih malu untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade kembali tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak perlu malu. Tak apa, ceritakan saja..." ujarnya lagi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang kemudian mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebatang pensil. Ia lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku itu.

_Tadi aku ketahuan sedang melukis Sasuke diam-diam. Aku benar-benar malu, Bi._

Sakura menyodorkan tulisannya pada Tsunade. Kedua iris Tsunade membulat ketika membacanya. "Jadi, Sasuke sudah tau?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

_Aku harus bagaimana? Apalagi Sasuke tahu kalau aku bisu._

Raut wajah Sakura berubah sendu. Sakura paham betul kalau kekurangannya ini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sekaligus membuatnya jauh dari kata percaya diri. Dan Sakura yakin setelah ini Sasuke pasti akan menjauh darinya. Tidak akan ada lagi goresan yang kedua ratus sekian atau tiga ratus sekian.

Tsunade merangkul ponakan kesayangannya itu. "Kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak hanya kau yang hidup dengan keterbatasan. Banyak, ada banyak sekali. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tangguh, kuat dan tegar."

Sakura mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir bibinya dengan baik. Selama ini, Sakura sudah menganggap Tsunade sebagai ibunya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sakura sangat menyayangi wanita itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sampai kapanpun, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikan tsunade dengan apapun.

"Jatuh cinta, dicintai, dan mencintai adalah hal lumrah yang pastinya pernah dirasakan oleh semua orang. Tidak ada satupun yang berhak untuk melarangnya. Seberapa pun besar dan buruknya kekurangan yang kau miliki, kau tetap berhak merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakannya.

_Setelah ini, Sasuke pasti akan semakin jauh dariku. Mana ada orang yang mau berteman apalagi menyukai gadis bisu seperti aku._

Tsunade kembali mengernyitkan alisnya membaca curahan hati Sakura. Ia kembali mengelus mahkota indah gadis itu. "Kalau Sasuke pemuda baik, dia tidak akan pernah malu berteman denganmu. Percayalah pada bibi," ujarnya lagi kemudian.

"Aaa..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mengahmbur ke pelukan wanita itu.

"Aa—ha—iih..hhii—hhii.." Pita suaranya berusah keras merangkai kata yang dapat didengar dan dimengerti oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan balas mendekap Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura," jawabnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. _Kalau Sasuke pemuda baik, dia tidak akan pernah malu berteman denganmu._ Entah mengapa, kalimat itu benar-benar menetramkan dan mendamaikan perasaan Sakura yang sedang kacau sekarang.

"_Terima kasih, bibi.."_

oOo

Sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian di taman waktu itu dan sudah lima hari juga Sakura tidak pernah lagi bertemu Sasuke. Bukan karena Sakura tidak pernah lagi ke taman itu karena takut dan malu. Sakura masih tetap kesana setiap pagi dan tidak pernah absen. Hanya saja, pemuda yang ia idamkan itu tidak pernah lagi muncul di tempat yang sama sejak hari itu.

Kecewa? Tentu saja. Semua prasangka buruk mulai menggerayangi pikiran Sakura. Ia ingat nasihat bibi Tsunade tempo hari. _Kalau Sasuke pemuda baik, dia tidak akan pernah malu berteman denganmu._

Dan sekarang sudah lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah muncul lagi. Lalu apa itu jadi pertanda? Kalau ucapan bibi Tsunade memang benar, _berarti Sasuke bukan orang baik_. hanya itulah yang terus dipikirkan Sakura sejak itu.

Hati Sakura masih belum percaya dan bisa menerima semua itu. Dia berusaha menepis semua prasangka buruk itu dengan alasan-alasan yang ia coba terka. Mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk atau mungkin dia sakit atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya yang Sakura tidak tahu bahkan belum tentu benar.

Sekuat apapun Sakura berusaha menepis kegundahannya malah membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut dan sesak. Sakura benar-benar sadar sekarang, bahkan cinta pun akan jauh menjadi lebih sulit untuk diraih ketika keterbatasan kemampuan membelenggunya. _Emerald_ gadis itu kini memburam, matanya terasa hangat. Sekuat hati Sakura berusaha menahan diri agar bulir-bulir air matanya tidak jatuh. Dicengkramnya kuat lembaran kertas yang masih saja kosong sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hingga setengah kusut di bagian pinggirnya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku panjang taman itu, menarik napasdalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menetralisir perasaannya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian sejenak terlintas wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu memenuhi sketsanya. _Apakah mulai hari ini aku harus berhenti berharap dan melupakannya?_ Hal itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk pikirannya.

Sakura kembali menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Gadis merah muda itu kemudian bengkit dari kursi panjang taman itu. Satu langkah, ia berjalan menjauh dari kursi panjang itu.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Sontak, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

"Kau terus menungguku?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Bibir Sakura setengah terbuka, kaget bukan main. Tangan kekar itu masih bertengger di lengan kiri Sakura. "Aaaa..." Sakura bahkan benar-benar bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa dan menjawab bagaimana sekarang.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, "Maaf, mungkin aku membuatmu kaget waktu itu sampai-sampai kau lari meninggalkanku."

_Emerald_ Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari _onyx_ menawan milik Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud marah ataupun benci padamu," jeda sejenak. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali, "Mungkin kau pikir aku membencimu karena tidak pernah lagi datang kemari sejak hari itu... Tapi itu salah, aku sedang berada di Suna untuk pertandingan bola disana. Makanya aku tidak pernah muncul," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas lalu menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

_Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku diam-diam melukismu tanpa izin, berlaku seolah-olah aku menguntitimu. Kalau kau marah padaku itu adalah hal yang wajar. Apalagi dengan orang bisu sepertiku, kau pasti malu untuk berteman akrab padaku._

Alis hitam Sasuke bertaut ketika membaca baris terakhir catatan gadis itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala kemudian menatap serius kedua _emerald_ indah milik Sakura.

"Kau harus tahu, kalau tidak pernah ada batasan dalam berteman bagi seseorang. Dan aku tidak pernah menjadikan sebuah kekurangan sebagai patokan dalam memilih teman," jabar Sasuke tegas.

Sakura terdiam, ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. _Sasuke memang orang baik_. Hatinya tidak pernah salah. Walaupun bibir Sakura tidak pernah berbicara tapi hatinya selalu berbicara. Berbicara tentang segala keyakinannya yang baik-baik tentang Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum—sangat tulus dan lembut. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat empat. Ia kemudian membuka lipatan kertas itu hingga terbuka seuruhnya dan melayang-layangkan isi kertas itu tepat di depan Sakura yang berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali merona. "Lukisanmu bagus. Kau berbakat ternyata.." ucapnya diselingi dengan seringai menggoda.

Sakura berusaha merebut kertas sketsanya dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah asyik menjahilinya dengan memanfaatkan postur tingginya, pemuda itu melayangkan-layangkan kertas itu di atas kepala Sakura. Memindahkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan agar Sakura kesusahan untuk meraihnya. Sasuke tertawa geli menikmati permainan yang ia buat. Sementara Sakura menggembungkan pipinya—sebal.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang boleh aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelukis pribadiku, hei Nona Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang tengilnya yang justru terlihat semakin menawan.

Sakura tertegun sejenak namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Nampak begitu senang dan ceria. Karena mulai sekarang, Sakura akan melukis banyak ekspresi Sasuke. Masih dengan objek lukis yang sama namun dengan pose dan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Sakura memang tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata indah lewat bibirnya. Dan Sasuke pun tidak butuh syair cinta dari Sakura. Ia hanya butuh secarik kertas untuk kembali menggoreskan arsiran-arsiran pensilnya—membentuk sketsa abu-abu tipis, untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaannya pada Sasuke.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note :**

**Fict pembuka di awal tahun 2013 yang sebenernya terlambat seminggu lebih. XD**

**Dengan pairing biasa yaitu SasuSaku. Ya, sepertinya saya masih belum bisa lepas dari pair yang satu ini walaupun sebenarnya udah ada niatan juga pengen bikin fict dengan pairing lain dan dari fandom lain tapi nyampe sekarang masih belum bisa terealiasasi. Q.Q**

**Aku harap fict singkat ini bisa menghibur kalian semua dan gak keliatan aneh pas dibaca. (._. )a**

**Oke guys, thanks for reading n mind to gimme some feedback for this fanfict?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Regards**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
